dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitsune
Kitsune are a race of humanoids with fox tails that live scattered around the universe. They are widely feared, not for their power level for their power level cap is rather low prior to transformation, but because of their wide variety of special abilities and their trickster nature. History Origins Habitat Physiology Appearance Tails Unlike other species who grow weaker as they age, a Kitsune grows stronger and wiser as they age and this growth will reflect in the number of tails they have. Every Kitsune is born with a single tail that grants them all of the special abilities of a Kitsune in a very underdeveloped form. After an uncertain, and presumably great, number of years a Kitsune will grow a new tail, which unlocks more of their mental, physical, and supernatural potential as well increase their power level by a thousand. Nine tails is the maximum number of tails a Kitsune can have and it unlocks their full potential and nine tailed Kitsune are extremely rare. The ninth tail grant will also grant them clairvoyant capabilities and will turn their ki into a weaker form of godly ki to match their power level cap. This godly ki although inferior to normal godly ki and isn't necessary stronger than normal ki, but it does have priority over normal ki, which makes if difficult if not a bit troublesome to deal with. Tenth Tail There is a legend among Kitsune that whenever the race is nearing extinction a Kitsune will be born with the potential to grow a tenth tail. It is said that this tenth tail will erase their power level cap and boost their power level 50 fold at the cost of losing many of their special abilities. The legend states that this type of Kitsune is an amazing warrior and with their power they will protect the race from threats. Physical Capabilities Kitsune are more of a race of tricksters than a race of warriors. This is why aside from a few rare exceptions Kitsune's physical capabilities are on the level of humans or a human, like Master Roshi, at Max Power. The only exception is their speed. Kitsune are naturally a quick race in both mind and body. They are quite capable of breaking the sound barrier with very little training and some can run or fly at speeds close to the speed of light, which makes them frustratingly difficult to hit as to expected of tricksters. Transformation Kitsunetsuki Kitsunetsuki is the only special transformation ability Kitsunes possesses. It allows them to assume a stronger form by transforming in a giant fox. The transform raises their power level 20 fold to grant them stronger ki and increase their physical capabilities to the same level with the exception of speed, which is increased 30 fold. Kitsunetsuki is treated as a Kitsune's last resort because of the toll it puts on their body and their time limit. The time limit differs from Kitsune and it is generally between one to six minutes. A Kitsune's special abilities are affected by the transformation as well. The skill a Kitsune has with each respective ability and the abilities themselves are upgraded to a higher form to become much stronger. Lifestyle Hierarchy Kitsune's tails aren't just the source of their power their entire culture and society are built on them because their hierarchy system are connected to them. How much influence and power a particular Kitsune has over other Kitsune and the race's culture and society depends on how many tails they have. The more tails they possess the greater their political power over Kitsunes are. Seven and eight tailed Kitsune are usually operate as the kings and queens of Kitsune society and the few nine tailed Kitsune that exist are treated as gods and goddesses where their every whim and desire is treated as law to other Kitsune. Disrespecting a nine tailed Kitsune is the greatest crime a Kitsune can make and those who do are punished to a fate worse than death. Behavior Kitsune are very crafty and cunning creatures who enjoy playfully disrupting normal life or social order either for good or evil and usually with unorthodox manners. They are very mischievous creatures who use their cunning and wit to defend themselves through trickery and deceit instead of relying on brute force and power. There are countless stories and legends of a single Kitsune throwing the social balance and order of an entire planet into complete chaos leading them to be called the gods and goddesses of trickery Kitsune are also lazy creatures who prefer to live the life of a hermit if they can, often using their innate talent for trickery to manipulate others into doing their work for them. They are considered the parasites of the universe because of this. They find a well-established group of creatures or society then use their talent at trickery to manipulate, trick, and lie their way into said society and use them as protection, use them as a means of getting what they want, and may even take over. Sometimes this can yield good outcomes and sometimes it can yield bad depending on the morals of the Kitsune. Those who do it for good reasons are known as Zenko and Kitsune who do it for evil are known as Nogitsune. Reproduction Diet and feeding Biological Immortality Biological Immortality is an ability that prevents Kitsune from aging pass their prime age of 22 because of many factors one of which is how their telomeres will begin to regenerate. This allows them to stay in their physical and mental prime forever. They have an indefinite lifespan and are immune to the negative effects that come with aging like physical and mental deterioration or diseases. The only way a Kitsune can die is by mortal wounds. Special Abilities Hypnosis Hypnosis is an ability that allows Kitsune to use their mental energy to dominate another's mind allowing them to influence their target's mind and thoughts as a means of controlling them. How this is done differs from Kitsune to Kitsune. Some require eye contact, others can hypnotize people with their voice, others may require some other medium, and the strongest Kitsunes can do so with their presence alone and once under their spell a Kitsune can make them do almost anything depending on their skill. One requires a lot of will power to be able to forcefully break out of a Kitsune's hold to the point where the vast majority will be unable to break free or at the very least have an extremely difficult time doing so. Remarkable Intelligence and Wisdom Kitsunebi Kitsunebi is the trademark ability of Kitsune and it is how Kitsune have been able to survive, despite their low power level cap prior to transformation. It allows to create a mystical blue flame, or in rare cases lightning, called fox-fire. This sole ability is how Kitsunes are able to take down fighters several times stronger than they are and it is made from their life force. Fox-fire is a type of flame that reacts to ki and uses that as fuel instead of oxygen. When these flames come into contact with ki it absorbs it instantly on contact. It then drains the power from the ki it absorbs and uses it to enhance itself, making itself hotter, brighter, and stronger. How much the ki is enhanced depends on the quantity, quality, and power of the ki that absorbs so that it grows in proportion to the ki. When the ki makes contact with a creature it absorbs a sample of their ki resulting in it being enhanced in proportion to the power level difference between the Kitsune and the target. This turns their low power level cap from a debilitating weakness into their greatest strength. Just like ki, the amount of fox-fire a Kitsune can create varies and the amount of fox-fire a Kitsune can produce can be increased through mental and physical training. The similarity to ki is why it is assumed that Kitsune's may have two different power levels. The first is the power level that scouters can read and is capped at 9000 prior to transformation and is reflected in their ki and the second is the power level that it isn't so easy to read and is reflected in their fox-fire and more commonly known as "Kitsune Power Level." Kitsunes their fox-fire for offensive or defensive purposes. They can unleash fox-fire of various shapes, sizes, and intensities for a long range or melee attacks depending on the skill of the Kitsune. It is also possible for Kitsune to manipulate properties of their fox-fire allowing them to perform tasks like solidify their fox-fire to use it for defense. Kitsunes with the greatest control are capable of using their fox-fire as a medium for their Magic in order to cast Magic through the fox-fire to increase their magical capabilities in various ways. Magic Kitsunes are considered among the greatest Magic users in the universe. Their innate magical talent is immense and their potential is even greater, which allows them to perform countless techniques including some offensive techniques in addition to supportive techniques. Just to name a few of they can use Magic for possession, shapeshifting, mind reading, mind control, and creating illusions. Possession Shapeshifting Kitsune are masters of shapeshifting capable of holding different forms for very long periods of times and change their strength in accordance to their new form. Illusion Creation Mind Reading Weaknesses Inferior Fighting Prowess Power Level Cap Kitsune have a very low power level cap. They cannot increase their power level through training and only by aging and growing more tails. With each tail granting a power level of a thousand a Kitsune can only have a maximum power level of 9000. In terms of physical abilities they can train to achieve physical abilities beyond that power level, but is very hard and it will influence the power of their fox fire and not their ki or power level. Trivia *Kitsune were largely inspired by Kitsune from Japanese mythology and were built around the idea of what if Saiyans were tricksters instead of warriors. *Animalia Pythonissam translates to "witch animal" which is what Kitsune from Japanese mythology were often seen as.